Sepia Tone
by Zellie Kinneas
Summary: The same story as Shades of Red, but from Irvine's point of view. Irvine notices how strangely Zell acts around him and is determined to coerce Zell into admitting his feelings. Rated M 'cause some of Irvine's thoughts aren't kidfriendly.
1. He Loves Me Not?

**Sepia Tone**  
Chapter One - He Loves Me Not?

Whistlin' to no song in particular, I made my way from the Balamb Garden dorms to the library Saturday afternoon. I slept in, as usual; it was already lunchtime, but I just woke up. First thing I did that day was the first thing I did every mornin' - head to the library. Honestly, I don't read much, except for girlie magazines, sometimes ones with guys in 'em, and I sure as hell don't do no readin'! But whether you read or not, the library's a great place to find information, even stuff ya can't find in books. Them girls that run the library, they know every bit of gossip that goes on throughout Garden, especially if it's gotta do with the great Zell Dincht.

If anyone knew where Zell was, it would be them library girls, especially that dull-witted one with the pigtail. Dull-witted she may be, but that doesn't stop her from lookin' all cute. To tell the truth, I've got no interest in these library girls. I actually don't like 'em that much. It's probably because they fawn over Zell instead of me. In any case, their cute lil' crush on him works in my benefit; it makes it easier for me to find Zell, especially since he'd been hidin' lately. He's been hidin' so good, even these girls don't always know where he's at.

"Hey, Irvine!" the girls giggled as I entered the room. "Need something?"

"Nothin' more than usual, ladies," I replied with a wink that caused them to giggle even more. "You seen Zell around lately?"

"Sorry. Still no sign of him," the one with the pigtail sighed. "Ya know Irvine, instead of looking for Zell, my friend here--"

Instead of listening to her trying to set me up with her friend, I just left. I felt kinda bad cutting her off, but when girls hit on ya so much, you just learn to deal with these things and not think much of it. I was determined to find Zell that day. He'd been acting strangely and seemed to be especially avoiding me. Was it that he didn't like me? He wouldn't actually be makin' this effort if that were the case, unless he really... No, Zell didn't despise me. He couldn't. The mere thought of Zell feeling contempt towards me made me feel all nauseous.

Just as I passed the cafeteria, I saw Selphie rushin' out with a frustrated look on her face. She almost didn't see me until I called, "Hey, Selphie!" She nearly fell over on her face, she stopped so fast.

"Irvine! Hi!" she cheerfully replied. "You know what? Zell is really strange. Have you ever noticed that!"

"I suppose," I chuckled, "but that's what makes him... Zell. So, where did that come from?"

"He's in there, get this, worshipping his hot dog," Selphie stated.

"Zell's in there? In the cafeteria?"

"Yeah! I walk in, see that he's not his usual self - you know how he's been acting lately - so I decide to ask him what's wrong, you know, offer him some help. He wasn't scarfing down his hot dog like usual, but that's because he was 'savoring it.' Seriously, who the heck-- Hey where are you going!"

That's two girls in less than ten minutes I cut off by just walking away, but Zell was in the cafeteria, and I couldn't let him escape, not now after I'd finally found him. This was the perfect opportunity to catch Zell, and I couldn't just pass it up shootin' the breeze with Selphie.

"Sorry, Selph, I'll catch ya later!" I called as I ran towards the cafeteria. 

I stopped running to catch my breath before I entered the cafeteria doors. If I went in there after Zell all run out of breath, that just might seem unusual. I wanted to be completely casual. I threw open the cafeteria doors and entered with my usual long strides and casually scanned the room for Zell. Soon enough, I saw him scurryin' to throw out the remains of his lunch, none of which was edible, of course. He looked like he was trying to be furtive, for some reason, and failing miserably.

"Hey, Zell!" I called out. "I been lookin' fer ya."

My voice reached him as if it were a giant invisible wall that smacked him head-on, preventing him from moving a step further. He looked like a cornered rabbit, but damn that was cute! Slowly, Zell turned to face me.

"Oh! Hi, Irvine. I didn't see you there," he replied.

As I approached him, he looked very fidgety. I could tell something was making him uneasy, but I wasn't exactly  
sure what. I figured I could help him feel more comfortable, so I tipped my cowboy hat and gave him a friendly wink. I don't think he saw the gesture, though; he was busy examining the floor tiles. Damn, the guy was nervous. I could feel the tension as I wrapped my arm around his shoulders, giving him a gentle squeeze. Selphie was right, something was definitely wrong with Zell.

"I'm glad I caught ya here. Selphie told me she'd seen ya here," I spoke in the cheeriest voice I could manage. "What have you been up to? I hardly see ya anymore!"

"Well, uh, you know. I've been busy," Zell stuttured. "Doing SeeD-ly duties and such."

Now, I don't know for sure about this, me bein' a Cadet and all, but I was pretty sure that Garden wasn't getting many commissions. Who knows? Maybe they really did have Zell workin' hard on something.

"Well, I hope ya got the day off today. I was hopin' you'd come with me to--"

Before I could finish, Zell cut me off. "Actually, Irvine, I'm sorry I have to decline, but I'm actually pretty busy today."

He most likely meant for me to let him go with that statement, but I wasn't letting any such thing happen. I still held on to him with my arm around his shoulders. Damn, he was tense! It took everything in me not to just start rubbing his back right then and there.

"Aw, Zell, when'd you become such a worker?" I joked while removing my arm from his shoulders so I could lightly punch his arm, hoping to lighten him up a bit. "I guess you get an even bigger workload when you become a SeeD, huh?"

"Yep! Lots of SeeD duties! Enjoy your days as a Cadet while you can!" he replied with the fakest grin I've ever seen. Zell really sucked at lying.

"But, ah, I've actually got someplace I've got to be, so if you'll just excuse me..." I could tell by his tone of voice that it wasn't that he had to be somewhere else, it was that he wanted to be somewhere else.

With that, he turned tail and dashed out of the cafeteria as if some ghastly beast were right on his heels. I just stood there for a moment in my confusion. What was wrong with Zell? I could tell he was tryin' to hide something from me. He's a very emotional guy and really sucks at tellin' lies. Seriously, I have never seen one person so interested in the floor before.

As I began to leave the cafeteria, I began to think that maybe I was what caused Zell to be so antsy. He was so anxious to get away from me, and I could tell that his tension greatly let up once I took my arm from around his shoulders. My belief that Zell was making an effort to stay away from specifically me was only strengthened, and it was a thought that made me want to curl up in a corner somewhere.

No, I couldn't do that. I had to go see him at his dorm. I had a feeling that's where he was. By his tone of voice, it was obvious that he had nothing else to do. Whether Zell liked me or not, I would have to be the one to approach him, and if I wanted him badly enough, then I would have to be the one to make him like me in return.

I swiftly walked down the hallway, carefully dodging other students. Just as I was about to reach the hall that lead to the dormitories, I noticed Quistis on her hands and knees, tryin; to pick papers up off the floor. She looked really agitated, and I'm a nice guy, so I decided to help her pick them up.

"Thanks, Irvine," she sighed. "Really, I don't know what is up with that boy."

"'That boy'?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Zell! He just came dashing down the hallway, hardly looking where he was going and nearly ran me over!" she explained. "The draft he caused knocked all these papers out of my arms. It was as if he were running from some horrible monster or something."

That last sentence felt like a bullet to the gut. He wasn't runnin' from a monster; he was runnin' from me, and I had no idea why.

I handed Quistis the last of the papers she had dropped and replied, "Everyone's been noticin' how he's been actin' all funny lately, but no one knows what's up with him. I just know one thing for sure - I'm the cause of whatever it is."

"So, why don't you go talk to him?" Quistis suggested.

"That's what I was on my way to do. I just don't know what to say," I sighed. "What if he hates me? What have I ever done to him?"

"No, I don't think he hates you."

"Well, what do ya think?"

"I think you should go talk with him now, and then meet up with me later. Then you can tell me what you think is up with Zell," she smirked. "You know how he's awful at hiding his emotions. If you can catch him in the dorm, I'm sure he may accidentally reveal more than he wants to. We can compare theories later."

"Alright, thanks! How's about I meet up with you in the cafeteria tomorrow mornin'?" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Quistis agreed. "Now go talk to him!"

With a nod, I turned around and jogged the rest of the way to Zell's dorm. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on his door. I was too anxious to wait out the extra three seconds it would take for him to open the door, so I just opened it myself to find a very flustered Zell lookin' up at me with them big blue eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Staying as casual as possible, I walked past Zell to sit on the edge of his bed.

"If this is the kinda work ya get as a SeeD, I think I'm rather lookin' forward to it," I jested.

Zell didn't say anything; he softly chuckled and glanced around the room a bit before decidin' his shoes were the most interesting thing to look at. During these few moments of awkward silence, I started gettin' thoughts on how his bed was a bit large for one person alone. Before my mind could wander any further, I quickly broke the silence.

"I highly doubt you can tie your shoes with your mind, so just give up," I smiled at Zell.

"Oh, right. Er, sorry," he apologized, for some reason. "Is there anything you need?" His politeness was just too cute!

"Not really. I just wanted to hang out." I lifted my right foot and rested it on my left knee.

"Ah, I see. That's cool." Trying to act relaxed made him seem all the more uptight.

Well, this was it. I might as well do what I went there to do. "Ya know, Zell, you've been actin' real different lately, especially around me." I could see the tension in him start to build up again. "It's not hard to tell. Ya know you really suck at hiding your emotions. I like you, Zell, and I'd like to hang out with ya, but ya really have been makin' an effort to avoid me," I sighed. "I hope I didn't do anything to offend you."

"No! Not at all!" Zell enthusiastically replied. He quickly checked himself and gave the number one lame-ass excuse in the book, "I've just had some problems lately."

Maybe he really did have problems, though. I was a friend to him, hopefully, and I needed to show my support for him. I stood up and moved to the spot where Zell stood as stiff and straight as his bangs. I put my hands on his shoulders and told him, "Hey, man, whatever's goin' on with you, that's your business. I just want you to know that we've been through a hell of a lot together, and I do consider you a friend. If you ever need anything, ya know you can always come to me."

I could tell my words had an effect on him. He stared at that necklace that I wear all the time, and I could tell he was really makin' an effort not to look at me. This upset me a bit; I love lookin' at Zell's eyes. Without thinkin' I gently tilted Zell's chin upwards so I could look into those bright blue eyes of his. Hyne, was he gorgeous!

"Irvine..." he murmured.

It took all the power in me to not grab him and kiss him and confess everything to him. Don't scare him away, I told myself. One step at a time, Irvine, one step at a time.

No longer with a reason to stay, I released Zell and made my way to his door. Before I left, I cheerfuly exclaimed, "Well, I'm glad there ain't any problems between us!" I waved at Zell. "That's all I came here for! I'll be seein' ya around!"

As I stepped out into the hall, I couldn't help but grin the biggest grin I'd ever grinned. I briskly walked down the hall to my own dorm, trying hard not to giggle stupidly. My big, dumb grin was already enough to earn me some funny looks. Finally, I reached my own dorm, which was considerably smaller than Zell's. Flopping down on my bed, I let all those pent-up giggles loose.

"Well I'll be damned if that boy isn't in love with me!" I chuckled to myself.


	2. Pervine and His Dirty Thoughts

Sepia Tone  
Chapter Two - Pervine and His Dirty Thoughts

It was difficult for me, but I set my alarm to wake me up bright an' early the next mornin'. I promised Quistis I'd meet up with her, and the only time she was free was, like, during breakfast. I ain't hardly ever awake for breakfast. Honestly, I don't got no clue as to what it is she does all day to keep her busy or how she can wake up so early, but I say to each his own!

Before I left I made sure to load up Exeter and get 'er ready for fightin'. After I met up with Quistis, I figured I might go to the trainin' room. I heard Zell usually shows up around there on Sundays, and I figured I might, like, run into him or somethin'. That thought made wakin' up early a lot more pleasant. When I finished with Exeter, I made my way to the cafeteria with long, quick strides.

"You're late," Quistis tersely greeted as I sat next to her in the cafeteria.

"Whaddya mean, I'm late! It's 8 A.M.!" I protested.

"I wish you were here an hour earlier. There are things I need to get to today," she calmly replied as she sipped her coffee.

"Spendin' quality time with Xu today?" I asked with a mischievous grin.

Quistis didn't give me no reply, she just glared at me all angry-like. I don't care what either of them said, I could tell they wanted each other. If I weren't so worried about workin' on a relationship for myself, I'd probably work on settin' those two up. They're real cute together. Selphie thinks so too. Knowin' lil' Sefie, I figured she'd already be at work on those two.

"We're here to talk about Zell," she pointed out. "I'm here to help you with your issues, so can we put mine aside for now? Now, what do you--"

I knew what she was gonna ask. Weren't no reason for her to finish her question, so I just started talkin'. "Zell is, like, head-over-heels infatuated with me."

"Irvine, that is what you think about everybody. Not everybody is enthralled by your 'good looks' and 'charm'," Quistis snapped. She even did the little air quotes.

"Alright, alright! Jeesh, no need to get all snippy 'bout it. So, then, what do you think is up with Zell?"

"I think he's got a pretty bad crush," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Hoo, yeah!" I whooped. "I was right! He wants me!"  
"No, I never said he had a crush on you, Irvine!"

I completely ignored her and continued on with my one-man celebration. "Ooooh, you said it yourself! He's got it bad! Ain't no mistakin' it! Even Zell can't resist me!"

Quistis calmly sat with her arms folded, waiting for me to calm down. When I finally sat down again, she asked, "Are you quite finished?"

"Uh, hold up," I replied before giving one last cheer and a yeehaw. "Yeah, now I'm done."

"Irvine, I find your confidence and courage very admirable, but you can't be so sure that it's you he has feelings for," Quistis reasoned.

"Oh, I can tell!"

"I know you want to think that, but promise me you won't do anything stupid," Quistis requested. "At least, don't overwhelm him. You need to spend more time with him to be sure, and if it is you he's fallen for, then he's acting this way for a reason. Give him time to warm up to his own feelings."

"Alright, Dr. Quistis!" I jokingly mocked. She gave me a stern look. "Okay, okay, I'll, like, do what you said. For serious."

Grabbing Exeter, I stood from my seat and briefly waved at Quistis before briskly exiting the cafeteria. It was gonna be a great day. Even if Zell weren't in the tranin' center, it would be great to get a workout for a change. To tell the truth, I hardly went to the training center more than I needed to.

As I got closer to the training center, I noticed four figures standin' near the entrance. When I saw Zell, I was exited to see that he was gonna be trainin' after all, but then I noticed who he was with - Sefier and his posse were harrassin' poor Zell again. Zell's strong; he ain't no chickenwuss like Seifer says. In a fair fight, Zell could take all three o' them, but Seifer's always with Fujin and Raijin, outnumbering Zell. As I got closer, I could hear part of the conversation. Not like ya had to be close to hear, anyways. Zell was pretty darn loud. Of course, Zell didn't want no trouble, and Seifer was completely ignorin' the fact that Zell outranked him. Seifer pushed his gunblade on Zell, really cornerin' him. Of course, I had to get myself involved.

"I believe you were instructed to move. He's a SeeD. As a subordinate, I reckon you should respect his wishes," I politely suggested. Even with Seifer, it's worth a shot to try words first. No need startin' a useless fight.

"Oh yeah, girly boy? You gonna make me?" Seifer retorted as he moved into his battle stance. "Bring it, cowboy. It's two against three. The odds are still against you." Of course, Seifer couldn't just walk away. He's always gotta be startin' a fight, especially with Zell. It was my turn to be tough.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Remember, now, the two of us helped defeat Sorceress Ultemecia. Not to mention, you got your ugly ass kicked around more than once," I reminded him with an arrogant grin. That ought to piss him off real good.

"Ah, you would know all about asses, wouldn't you, Kinneas?" I could feel blood rushing to my face. What did he know, and who told him! "You want me to move? Make me."

Things were gettin' real close to violence. I wasn't about to tolerate none o' that from Seifer. I didn't really wanna advertise the fact that I'm bi; it would totally ruin my ladies' man reputation. Maybe not totally, but it wouldn't be too good for it. I quickly cocked Exeter and fired a warning shot at the ceiling above Seifer's head. I didn't really aim that shot or nothin', but bits of plaster fell from the ceiling onto Seifer's head. That sure got him real angry. He looked real funny when his face turned all red; and if you looked closely, you could see a vein poppin' out.

Raijin was the first one to use his brain. "Uh, Seifer, maybe we should leave, ya know? We're lucky Garden took us back, and we shouldn't push our luck, ya know?" he tried to reason why they should run away with their tails 'tween their legs.

"Whatever," Seifer grumbled. That boy was, like, spending way too much time with Squall for them to be casual friends, if you get what I'm sayin'. "I'll let you off easy this time. Don't think it'll happen again."

It gave me great joy to see them defeated with Seifer's golden hair all speckled with white plaster. Zell probably had a million questions as to what Seifer meant with that one remark, so I figured it would be best to just not give him the chance to ask.

"No need to thank me," I said while giving Zell my prettiest smile. "I know those guys're always givin' ya trouble. It seems like they've got dirt on everyone, doesn't it? It's tough standin' up to them, but someone needs to do it. So, where're you headin' to this bright, shiny mornin'?"

"Just the training center," Zell replied. Nothin' unusual about him so far today. I guess his run-in with the Disciplinary Committee made him forget about any other worries.

"Me too!" I exclaimed, gesturing with Exeter (just in case he missed me firing it). "So, ya wanna partner up with me?"

Of course, Zell couldn't say no. He tried to hide that fact from me, but I could still tell. Zell was, like, tryin' way too hard to act casual. We entered the trainin' center to find it practically deserted. A few Cadets wandered around the front where all the weak monsters were, but me and Zell wanted a challenge, so we headed towards the back.

The monsters really seemed to be shy that day, so we just walked in silence. It was kinda weird, so I decided to break the silence. But what should I say? Usually I'm real good with words an' all, but I guess awkward silence is awkward 'cause no one can think of anythin' good to say. So, I simply commented on the obvious.

"Those monsters sure are hidin' real good today," I said.

"Real well," Zell replied.

"What?" Was that lil' know-it-all correctin' my grammar?

"The monsters are hiding well," he continued. "You need an adverb; "good" is an adjective."

He was correctin' my grammar! I decided to inform him that I thought he was a lil' know-it-all by telling him exactly that, followed by a playful punch to his arm. I expected the conversation to take off from there, but nope. All he did was correct my grammar and that's it. Now, I know Quistis told me not to act on my hunch, but I was so sure I couldn't help myself.

"Hey, Zell, why is it you act all different around me?" I asked.

"I... I do?" he stammered. Aw, hell, how could he not want me? He, like, started gettin' all nervous when I brought up the topic!

"Yeah, you're usually all talkative an' stuff," I explained, "but the second I come around, you freeze all up like a chocobo in the headlights." Just like he was doin' right now. I could tell he was lookin' for an out, but I wasn't about to give him the opportunity to interrupt me, so I went right on to my point. Grinning, I said, "You know what I think? I think you--"

"HEY! Check out that Grat! Let's get it!" he interjected.

Dammit, I thought to myself. Just when I was gettin' to the point. I guess I can wait a little longer.

I ran after Zell, but when I caught up, I didn't see anything. I was beginning to think there was no Grat after all. "Where is it!" I gasped. "I don't see anything!"

We stopped runnin' and Zell replied, "You missed it! It got away."

Just as I was about to express my disbelief, I was whacked real hard on my back, causing me to fall forward into Zell's arms. Oh, Hyne, if only this were under different circumstances, I thought. Yeah, that weren't no time for cuddlin'. I guess that Grat existed after all! Releasing myself from Zell's grasp, I quickly turned around and began backing up as I shot at the Grat. Zell bounced 'round that thing like a pinball, so it was difficult being careful to not shoot him, but I managed just fine.

Eventually, Zell got the lil' bugger's viney limbs all twisted and got outta the way, so I started with my fancy gunslingin'. I got a little carried away and didn't notice that the Grat was smart enough to release sleeping powder. My last thought was, I should have junctioned more sleep spells.

I sat up to find myself on a bed with silky sheets. The room was not familiar, and there were lit candles everywhere. My coat and vest had been removed, and there was nobody else in the room. No, wait... Zell was in the room, and he was walking towards me. What was he doing there? He wasn't wearing a shirt either. In fact, he wasn't wearin' anything at all!

"Zell?" I said as I cocked my head to the side. "What're you--?"

He pushed a finger to my lips, silencing me. His finger slid down to my chest and traced a line down to my belly button and rested on the zipper of my pants. I looked into his bright blue eyes, which had a mischievous gleam. He began to undo my pants, and I sure as hell didn't object. Once they were undone, he pushed me back onto the bed. Pinning me down, he lowered his head and pulled me into a deep kiss as he used his other hand to tug my pants down.

Not only did I give him all the permission he needed, I went along with it. I helped him pull my pants off, and I was the one who first poked my tongue into his mouth. He moaned softly as I ran my hands down his back, over his cute lil' bottom and back up again.

"Irvine!" he gasped and began grinding his erection against mine so intensely, it was as if the bed began to rumble. "Irvine, Irvine!" he began to scream and slapped my face.

"What the-- Zell!" I exclaimed. "Zell! Stop hittin' me!"

Eventually, I realized it was only a very pleasant dream, and I was rudely awakened. Whatever just woke me up was really gonna regret it.

"Whhhaaaaaaaattt?" I angrily grumbled.

"You were asleep! Nothing I did could wake you up," Zell replied.

Oh, right. I was in the trainin' center with Zell and I got knocked out by that Grat's sleepin' gas. No need to get angry at Zell. Still, I really wish he hadn't put an end to that real nice dream, especially in such an unpleasant way.

"Ya couldn't just use an awakening?" I suggested as I stood and brushed some dirt off.

Zell smiled such a purty little smile and said innocently, "I, um, didn't bring any items."

I should have known. Whatever, I figured as I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, don't just sit there! Let's go!"

"About that, Irvine," he chuckled nervously. "I can't walk."

"What!" I exclaimed. I started thinkin' that I might have done something in my sleep that I shouldn't have.

"Yeah! It was hard work fighting that Grat all by myself while you took your little beauty nap! Can't you just cast cure or something?" he suggested.

I felt a wave of relief come over me. So, sleep sex was still as ridiculous as it sounded.

I replied, "Zell, we've traveled together for a long time, right?"

"Right."

"Have you ever known me as the type to use magic?"

"Nope." Correct answer. I overestimated his ability to reason things out quickly; it took him a bit too long to realize what I was getting at. "Oh! No cures, huh?" he finally noted. "Well how about a potion or something?"

Realizing I ain't brought any items either, I began to chuckle at our stupidity. Zell asked what was so funny, and I told him that it was 'cause I forgot too. What I didn't tell him was the other reason I started giggling - I had the perfect image of me carryin' him through Garden to the infirmary. I was actin' just like a giddy school boy, but no one had to know 'bout that.

"Well, it looks like I'm gonna have to carry you, Zell," I announced with a wide grin.

The look on Zell's face was a mixture of shock and eagerness, actually. He seemed a bit nervous about people seeing him being carried. Zell's real short, and he likes to look tough, and havin' a guy carry him 'round certainly don't make him look tough. Honestly, though, I could tell he wanted me to carry him, so I helped lift him to his feet.

"No objections? Don't look so eager, Zell, someone might think you're into me," I teased.

"What! I'm not eager to be carried by you!" he defended "I just don't see any other way to get to the infirmary."

I really wanted to carry him in my arms, but that would just make us both look funny, and I've got a reputation I need to uphold as well. So, I offered him a piggy-back ride "so it'll look more manly," as I put it. I bent down for him to get on my back, secretly wishing it were his backside he were showin' me and I would be the one mounting him, only in a different way. It felt so damn good to have him huggin' me close, with his chin rested on my shoulder! With Zell this close and my little dream earlier... It was an effort not to pop a stiffy right then an' there.

My dirty thoughts were slowin' me down, I guess, 'cause Zell demanded I pick up the pace. Well, he was just kiddin' around, I know, but I really was goin' too slow. Still, I teased him right back.

"Geez, 'your majesty,' you're lucky I don't just drop you right now," I smirked.

He didn't say nothin'. Most of the time, he was pretty quiet, only lettin' out a sigh or two. Damn, he wants me! He wants me, he wants me! I thought to myself. Irvine, ya gotta control yourself. Don't get too eager, now.

"You doin' okay back there?" I finally asked. "You're awful quiet."

I could tell I yonked Zell out of some daydream. "Yeah!" he jerkily replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just spaced out for a bit."

I started wonderin' what he could have been daydreamin' about. Maybe he was thinkin' 'bout something not too different from my dream. I couldn't help but grin at the thought of that. Good thing Zell couldn't see. A couple of female Cadets did, though, and thought I was smilin' at them, so they waved at me, and I waved back. Good thing Zell was in his own little world. A world I'm gonna be a part of some day, I thought.

We eventually got to the infirmary. Honestly, Zell began to feel like a real heavy load. You know how that is, the longer ya carry something the heavier it feels? Yeah. And Zell's got all that muscle, which makes him even heavier. I'll bet he's heavier than me. Mmm... Zell's muscles... No! I couldn't get sidetracked.

"Alright, we're here! While you're here, you might want Dr. Kadowaki to check your head too," I suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Zell replied defensively.

"Somethin's up, Zell. I can tell. I ain't no psychologist, but there's definitely something wrong with the way you been' actin' lately. I'm worried 'bout ya, man," I explained.

Zell smiled warmly at me and assured me, "I told you before, Irvy, everything's alright."

He just called me Irvy. Don't nobody call me Irvy but all my flirty "fangirls." If there was any doubt before that Zell wanted me, it was totally gone now.

"Irvy?" I raised an eyebrow at him. Oh, Hyne, was I gonna love hearin' his explanation for this one.

Well, I would have, but Dr. Kadowaki just had to come in, giving Zell an excuse to forget it ever happened.

"Oh, dear, what is it this time, Zell?" she sighed.

"Sprained my ankle fighting a Grat," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Ah, the great Zell Dincht, one of the few who took on Sorceress Ultimecia, is defeated by a Grat," Dr. Kadowaki chuckled. I couldn't help but chuckle as well, although I was put down by it too, but nobody had to know 'bout that.

Dr. Kadowaki did her doctor business, which just looked like probin' at the ankle, causing Zell to squeal a couple times. Of course, that led me to thinkin' dirty thoughts about probin' Zell and makin' him squeal. Damn, I was gonna need a cold shower.

Finally, Dr. Kadowaki gave her verdict. "Well, I'll give you an ankle brace to wear. Obviously, you need to get back to your dorm, so hopefully Mr. Kinneas here will be so kind as to assist you. Other than that, you must stay off that foot for a week. Then, come back and see me, and I'll see if we can get rid of that ankle brace."

Zell honestly looked distressed as he asked, "But how am I gonna perform necessary functions, like taking a shower or going to the cafeteria to eat hot dogs!"

I saw this as the perfect opportunity to get closer to Zell. He'd be unable to go anywhere, and dependent on somebody to help him do the stuff he'd need to do. So, I decided that somebody could be me.

"Don't worry 'bout it. I got ya covered," I volunteered.

He wanted to smile, he really did. I could tell. Either that, or he was seriously constipated. Man, Zell really sucks at containing his excitement. That's one of the things I love 'bout him, though. It makes him, like, so irresistable! Zell may not know it yet, but because of that bad ankle, everything's gonna start lookin' real bright an' shiny.


	3. Kinneas the Caretaker

Final Fantasy and its characters belong to Squeenix, pas moi

----------------------------

Sepia Tone  
Chapter Three - Kinneas the Caretaker

There was a nice, warm breeze as I sat under the stars in a beautiful, open field with Zell in my arms. All was quiet, except for, like, some chirpin' crickets. Zell turned to me, and we gazed into each others eyes briefly before he leaned in and softly kissed me. He went to pull away, but I wouldn't let 'im. I grabbed him and pulled him in for an even deeper kiss. Fallin' back into the grass, I pulled Zell on top of me. He left a trail of kisses as he made his way down my neck and onto my chest, unbuttoning my vest as he continued down.

Just as things were about to get fiery, the buzzing sound of cicadas started up. I tried to ignore it at first, but it just kept gettin' louder and louder. Even as Zell began to unbutton my jeans, I couldn't concentrate on anything but that damn buzzing! I sat up, covering my head, wishing it would just go the hell away! Zell apparantly couldn't hear anything. He looked up at me with a look that was a mix of confusion and eagerness.

When I just couldn't take it anymore, I realized that the buzzin' wasn't a bunch of cicadas, and I wasn't in a field with Zell. I groggily opened my eyelids and forced myself to raise my arm and slam it down on my alarm clock. It took a couple whackin's before I found the button that stopped that damn alarm. Dammit! Why do dreams always gotta end just when everything starts gettin' good? On top of everything, I had set my alarm to go off an hour earlier than usual just so I could stop by Zell's room before I went to my classes. The mere thought of gettin' up an hour earlier for a whole week was torture, but it was all worth it for Zell.

After a quick shower, I got all dressed and purty-lookin'. I looked at the little mini-fridge in the small kitchen of my dorm to see if there was anything quick I could eat for breakfast. I was about to cook some bacon when I suddenly got a great idea. Smilin' to myself, I grabbed the bacon and a pack of hot dogs before rushin' to Zell's room.

He gave me a spare card key to open the electronic lock, so it wasn't a problem tryin' to get in. Of course, Zell was still asleep. I put the food on the counter and then took off my jacket. Thinkin' of a way to wake Zell up, I paused for a moment and watched him sleep. Hyne, he was so adorable! I could have kissed him right there and then, but that wasn't such a good idea. Before I could convince myself otherwise, I walked up and gently shook him.

"Zell," I said softly. I got nothin'. I tried to be a bit more firm, and call him a bit louder, but that wasn't workin'. Finally, I just gave up and called out, "Rise and shine, sleepyhead!"

Yep, that jolted him awake. To make sure he didn't fall back asleep, I threw open his curtains to let in the sunlight.

"What the hell, Irvine?" he groaned. "It's 6:30 AM!"

I told him, "Yeah, I've got class startin' in a half hour. If you, like, need me to do anything, you best ask me now or else you'll be waitin' all day for my classes to end."

Zell shifted uncomfortably and huddled beneath his sheets. He was bein' unusually shy, and I was pretty sure I knew why. Since I'm so smooth an' all, I figured I'd drop a subtle hint at him. A _very_ subtle hint.

"So, is there anything you'd like me to take care of?" I suggested with an innocent smile. Zell knew what I was suggesting. I could see the look on his face. He tried to hide it, but I could tell.

"Just start the shower for me," he quickly replied, trying to ignore the implication I made.

"No siree! What're you gonna do in there? Stand on one foot like a flamingo the whole time?" I joked. "No showers for you. I'll start fillin' the bath."

Before Zell could say another word, I left him to start fillin' his bathtub. The tub filled up pretty quickly, but I had enough time to organize some of the junk Zell had flung about his medicine cabinet and sink. Hyne, how did the guy find anything in here? When the bath was filled, I turned of the faucet and made a mental note to help him clean up his stuff sometime.

I left the bathroom to get Zell, and there he was, tryin' to get up all by himself! He wasn't supposed to walk on his bad ankle! What was he thinking?

"Hey, hey!" I called. "Keep your weight off that foot! Let me help you to the bath." It was more of a demand rather than a suggestion.

Giving him my arm for support, I helped him to the bathroom. Not that I didn't like the feel of his muscular body in my arms, but he took a real long time hobblin' to the tub. He could hardly walk with help, so where did he get the idea that he could walk by himself? Once in the bathroom, I released him so he could undress and get in the bath. Hyne, he had such a great body. I couldn't help but stare at him.

"Um, Irvine?" Zell interrupted my daydreaming. "I need to, uh..."

That's right! He was going to take a bath! "Oh, right, right," I fumbled. "Sorry 'bout that, yeah. I, um, I'll be right on the other side of the door if you'll be needin' anything."

Hyne Almighty, what the hell was I thinkin'?! I couldn't believe I just, like, spaced out like that! Shakin' my head at myself, I walked over to the little stove Zell had in his room and got all the food ready. I wrapped up a few hot dogs in bacon and fried 'em that way, while I cut up a few more hot dogs and fried them alongside some bacon bits. Boy, did that smell good! An image suddenly popped into my head of me cookin' for Zell wearin' nothin' but an apron, my cowboy hat, and a smile. I had to hurry and kill that fantasy, though, 'cause I didn't need no complications poppin' up right before I had to go to class. Or worse, in front of Zell.

Soon enough, Zell emerged from the bathroom wearing his shorts and holding a towel. I tried my hardest to not, like, lose myself checkin' him out again.

"Mmm, smells like you're frying bacon," he noted casually. I guess he hadn't noticed the hot dogs yet, so I decided to point 'em out.

"Yep! I'm cooking them with--" I cut myself off as soon as I realized that Zell was doin' exactly what he shouldn't have been doin'. "Zell!" I exclaimed and hurried to give him support. "You're not supposed to walk on that foot!"

"I'm not a baby, I can handle myself!" he protested as I led him to his chair but soon forgot all about it when he saw what was cookin'. "Are those hot dogs you're frying with the bacon?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep! I know how you love hot dogs!" I replied with a smile. "Bet ya ain't never had 'em with bacon."

"Only once when my ma cooked it for me," Zell said. "The cafeteria never does anything fancy like that."

Was I hearin' him right? "Fancy"? I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "Oh, this here ain't nothin' fancy," I chuckled as I put the food onto a plate. I turned to put the plate in front of Zell, but the entire table was covered with his damn fightin' magazines. Seriously, it looked like the magazines _were_ the table. Okay, maybe I overexaggerated a bit, but it was still purty bad. I pushed some of the stuff aside so there would be room for the plate.

"So, what do ya think?" I asked as I put the food in front of Zell.

He instantly set to work on the plate. I was surprised with how much he was able to fit in his mouth at once without chokin'. That caused my mind to wander to a bad place, but I quickly got myself out of the gutter.

I took Zell's lack of response due to his mouth being constantly filled with food as a sign that it was, in fact, good. "I'm glad you like it," I said with a smile. "Don't, like, choke on it, alright?"

As much as I wanted to stay, it really was time for me to get goin'. "Well, I need to be gettin' to class now," I told Zell as I got up to leave. "I'll be 'round when it's over." Before I left his room, I saw him desperately tryin' to swallow the food to try and respond, but he settled with a friendly thumbs up.

I pulled my hat down over my face as I walked down the hall. Partially because it made me look cooler, mostly 'cause I didn't want anyone to see the big stupid grin I had on my face. Just as I was losin' myself in my daydream, I felt somethin' hit me really hard on the back. I stumbled forward and quickly turned around to see what the hell it was.

"What're you smiling at, cowboy?" Selphie cheerfuly piped.

"Nothin', Sefie," I replied, tryin' to keep a straight face.

"Come on, Irvy! You know you can't hide anything from me," she prodded and began followin' me to my class. When I still refused to answer, she kept on. "I saw you come out of Zell's room."

"Yeah, I was checkin' on his ankle. Ya know he sprained it yesterday." There was no need to be dishonest. Ain't nothin' fishy 'bout me checkin' up on a friend.

She got that suspicious look on her face, as if she weren't satisfied with my answers. Knowin' Sefie, she probably wasn't.

"You mean to tell me that you woke up earlier than you had to and walked to Zell's room?" she said in disbelief. "That's a bit more of an effort that you would usually make, Irvine. Unless you didn't wake up early. Maybe you just spent the night at Zell's."

"What?!" I blurted out. "Sefie, you are, like, out of your mind!"

"I don't think so, Irvy," she said seriously. "Putting together what I've just seen and the way you just took off the other day, I'd say you might have a little 'thing' for Zell!" Selphie giggled.

"Okay, Selph. I bet you'd enjoy that," I sighed.

Damn! Little Sefie was way more observant than I'd realized. I really had to be more careful, or she might go chatterin' away to all her friends, then I'd have rumors flyin' 'round all over Garden. I love Sefie as if she were my sister, but damn does that girl have a big mouth.

"I'm just playing with you, Irvine!" she smiled. I could tell, though, that she wasn't just playin', and she was only sayin' that. The way Sefie is, she'd probably go out of her way to be even more observant and not say anythin' 'til she was sure she'd be right.

Finally, I got to my class, and me an' Sefie had to part ways. Usually I love hangin' out with her, but I couldn't help but feel relieved when she left. Goin' to class wasn't too thrillin' neither, but anything was better than talkin' about havin' feelings for Zell.

Classes seemed to take extra long that day. I payed attention even less than I usually did. Not like I needed to pay attention. I helped defeat Ultimecia, for Hynesake! What the hell did I need to still take classes for? All I could think about was Zell. I know, it's cheesy, but it's true. Finally, my third class was over, and it was time for lunch.

There wasn't a whole lot of time, but I was gonna spend as much of my lunch break with Zell as I possibly could. I walked to the cafeteria as fast as I could without breaking into a run. The hot dogs sold out fast, and I didn't want to wait in no line only to find out they were gone. Thankfully, I beat most of the crowd and bought three hot dogs - one for me, two for Zell.

Just as I was on my way back to Zell's room, Selphie found me again.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" she whined. "You left your class so quickly that I missed you!"

Oh, right. I had almost forgotten about that. Usually Selphie will meet up with me during my lunch break. I'd gotten so caught up thinkin' about havin' lunch with Zell, I totally forgot 'bout Sefie.

"Sorry, Sefie," I apologized. "I wanted to beat the crowd today."

No reply. She just eyed me suspiciously, staring at the bag of food I was carrying. I knew what she was thinkin'.

"I, uh... I'm bringin' someone lunch," I explained. "Couldn't make it to the cafeteria today. Figured I'd do 'im a favor."

"Oh, alright," she said with a grin. "See ya later, Irvine!"

That was all? Ya know, that was exactly one of those times where I wished I knew what went on in that little head o' hers.

"And say hi to Zell for me!" she added.

"Alright," I shrugged before continuing to Zell's dorm.

A sudden thought just hit me like an invisible wall, causin' me to freeze in my tracks. How did Selphie know I was going to see Zell?! And I just went along with it! Aw, Hyne, now she'd probably be thinkin' that there really were somethin' goin' on! Not that I didn't want somethin' to "go on," but that's beside the point.

Shakin' my head at myself, I finished walkin' to Zell's room and knocked on his door before invitin' myself in. Zell was lyin' on his bed, right where I left him. Looked like he was takin' a little nap. Before I could get lost in my thoughts 'bout how cute he must look while asleep, I figured I'd give him the food I'd brought.

"I, like, brought you some lunch. The cafeteria's specialty!" I presented the bag with food.

The instant Zell saw I'd brought hot dogs, he scrambled to his feet and struggled to the table before I could stop him.

"Zell! I told ya, you shouldn't, like, be walking on that foot!" I reprimanded. "I don't want ya hurtin' it any more than it already is."

"Oh, it's fine, grandma! I'm sure I can safely hobble five feet," he smirked. So he said, but I couldn't help but worry 'bout his well-being. "Seriously, though, thanks. I don't really know how else I could have gotten lunch. You really didn't have to get me three, though. Two hot dogs would be just fine."

I couldn't hide the smile that crept across my face. Zell was, like, too funny! "I did get ya two. The third one is mine," I explained.

Zell's reaction was a much unexpected one. "You mean you didn't have lunch yet?!" he exclaimed. "I thought you would have eaten in the cafeteria with Selphie or some other girls."

"I'm sure the absence of me won't, like, kill them," I said matter-of-factly. "Besides, I thought you might enjoy some company. I can leave if you want."

This time, his response was exactly as expected. "No!" he practically shouted. I couldn't help but grin, especially when a cute lil' blush spread 'cross his face. "I mean, no, I'm not trying to be rude or kick you out or anything. You can stay if you want. I don't care. I mean, I don't not care that you decided to give me company, I just mean... um... I mean, you know what I mean."

Hyne, he was just too cute!! "I know exactly what you mean," I replied. I did know what he meant. I could tell he had feelin's for me, and my tone of voice kinda, like, implied that, though I doubt Zell caught it.

Most of the lunch time, Zell was quiet and I did most of the talkin', though that's not too surprising, seein' that he had hot dog in his mouth the entire time. Honestly, I don't know how he, like, eats so fast.

"Geez, Irvine, need help eating?" Zell taunted.

"Hey, I ain't the one inhalin' my food like a vacuum cleaner," I retorted. "Did you, like, even enjoy it at all? I don't know how you could. You ate it so fast, I don't know how you could've even tasted it."

"Hey, it's a hot dog," he said. "I don't make love to it, I eat it." Man, did he leave himself wide open on that one! There were, like, ten different inappropriate comments I could'a made, but since Zell's face was already a bright red, I was afraid that making a comment might cause his blonde lil' head to pop.

I looked at the time. Unfortunately, it was time to go. "Yes, well, I need to start headin' back to my class," I announced. "Try not to walk on that foot too much, alright?"

"Okay, okay!" Zell replied impatiently.

"I'll stop by after class." I waved g'bye and started to head out the door, but Zell called out to me.

"Wait, Irvine," he hesitated a bit as he thought out what to say. "Thank you for spending your lunch with me. I know you probably would have rather been with your friends, and that was just really nice of you, and I just wanted to thank you," Zell sighed."

Rather be with someone else?! How could he think that? I wanted to tell him there's no one I'd rather be with, but I didn't wanna, like, scare him off or nothin'.

"Nah, it was nothin'! If it wasn't somethin' I wanted, then I wouldn't do it," I said with a smile and a wink. "Later!" I called as I left his room. I did mean him to read a bit into that last thing I said, but I didn't want him readin' into it while I was still in the room. I wanted to leave him thinkin' 'bout things. I'm gonna make it so Zell Dincht won't be able to think of nothin' but Irvine Kinneas.

----------------------------

Holy christ on a cracker, and update!! And at 3:30 in the morning! Yes, folks, she's one of /those/ psychos. I don't know what I mean by "those" psychos, but I'm sure it has some significance. Anyhoo, much apoligies for being dead for so long XX I started too many art thingies at once and now I got nothin' done. Yeah. THANKS FOR READING 8D


End file.
